Computing devices are often used for running applications. Multiple applications are commonly executed and running simultaneously as multitasking has become increasingly more efficient. Many computing device users run multiple applications at the same time in their everyday routines. For example, a user in his/her car might use a GPS application while also using a music playing application. In another example, a user playing a video game application might also be replying to text messages via a text messaging application. Furthermore, push notifications and real-time alerts and notifications have also become popular. Users of computing devices often desire to know the moment they receive electronic mails (e.g., push email), text messages, and other software announcements (e.g., software updates, social network notifications, etc.). However, often times a user may be engaged in an application, such as a game app or a movie watching app, when a message is received. If the user wants to look at or reply to the message, he/she has to exit or switch out of his/her currently engaged application and switch to another application for accessing the message. This is inconvenient and inefficient because the computing device has to switch back and forth between multiple applications. As such, a more efficient approach to handling received messages is needed.